Tear You Apart
by air du temps
Summary: A look into Yggdrasill's dark world from the point of view of his newest Lifeless Being.
1. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Note: Not a Mary Sue, just an OC used for interaction with Yggdrasill that will react the way I need her to in order to make this work. I did not want to OOC existing characters or attempt odd pairings. I really haven't put much thought into her and am still deciding upon a name... any suggestions?

* * *

She awoke in a daze, the bright lights blinding her momentarily. Was she dead? No, she couldn't be or else she wouldn't feel such a sharp stinging pain in her side. She looked around her, at the murmuring figures..._what was going on?_

"Dragged in another stray Yuan?" a sardonic voice said. It was calm and soothing somehow...

"She infiltrated the Tower of Salvation, I thought you would like this kind of incident to be investigated..." the man she presumed to be Yuan replied.

"I have bigger problems on my hands...why aren't you catching those people?" the other snapped back, the voice taking on a more menacing tone.

"Lord Yggdrasill, I believe she is awakening" a female voice interjected.

"Hmm" was the only reply she heard as her blurry vision slowly cleared and she could perceive the people in front of her, looking down at her. A blue haired man stood with his arms crossed, an expression of unimpressed scepticism etched across his face, stared down at her along with a strange woman with body art who seemed to float and this blonde angelic form clad in white. The latter's glare was the most threatening; an odd contrast to his effeminate appearance.

"I don't have time for this" the blonde male snapped. "Throw her in a cell. Pronyma, you interrogate her and see if there's anything worth investigating. Yuan, go back to doing your damn job and find those filthy Renegades!" he ordered before turning to leave. That's when she noticed he didn't walk but glided, probably due to the massive ethereal wings on his back. They looked like holograms, but they couldn't be...

The blue haired man must have been Yuan and he shot a look of daggers at Yggdrasill's receding back. _They must hate each other... _

The woman, Pronyma, addressed her. "Come along inferior being, let's get this over with" she spoke every word in a slow, smooth, silky tone. Like Yggdrasill, her intentions contradicted the way she sounded but her appearance was more intimidating. "Better head back to the world below Yuan" she laughed mockingly. _They must hate each other as well..._ and that thought was confirmed.

"Shut up Pronyma, go back to being his disposable lapdog" he shot back with narrowed eyes, before turning on his heel and marching off as well, Pronyma smirked. She watched the scene in awe and total confusion. It was such a strange room, white and bright, but vast and empty. What was the use of this anyway? A complete waste of space...

"You have legs don't you?" Pronyma's attention returned to her, unpleasant as always.

She slowly stood up, the sharp pain stabbing her in the side like a fresh wound. Her hand automatically shot out to cover the wound and put pressure on it, for some reason it was human instinct to do so and it worked like placebo. It felt wet and she looked down noticing the blood soaking the side of her shirt. She felt weak as she stood on her unstable legs.

"Can't I get this covered first?" she asked desperately, realizing she had blood loss.

"Interrogation first. Lord Yggdrasill said nothing about helping an inferior being" the woman enunciated. There it was again, inferior being, _what did she mean by that?_

She noticed the cruel being in front of her glaring and she realized she'd better get moving before worst happened. Taking a few uncertain steps, she began her agonizing walk. It was slow and her breathing was heavy. Each movement brought a sharp pain to her side and Pronyma simply criticized her at every opportunity.

"Hurry up and stop sounding like you're dying! I don't need to hear your breathing! Are all you humans so weak?" she would mock along the way as the unfortunate girl struggled. _Easy for you, you gliding bitch, _she thought sardonically. She wondered what this person was if her mocking indeed implied that she was not human, apparently above.

Everything around her was a blur and she barely noticed her surroundings. She had to concentrate on simply walking and not dying on the spot. All she could remember was stark white rooms that always left a cold feeling. There seemed to be no use for them other than looking big.

Finally they had reached some sort of elevator and it brought them to the level below smoothly. Normally she would wonder how such an astonishing piece of machinery would work, but surviving was all she had on her mind.

Once they got off, she noticed all the barred cells. Assuming that's where she belonged, she walked into an empty one and the gate shut behind her with a whir. Yet again, she paid no attention to the odd technology and simply sat down on the bench, grateful to be able to relax her weakened muscles.

"Hmmm, good girl" Pronyma smirked at her compliance. "Maybe not all humans are so stupid, you know your place."

She looked up at her with a forced sarcastic half smirk, humouring her as she clutched her painful side. When she sat down moments ago, it felt like her flesh was ripped apart, opening up the wound more. This was confirmed as her blood seemed to flow more freely, dripping out between her fingers. She didn't know how much longer she could last like this before passing out, or worst, death.

"Let's get this over with" Pronyma spoke on the other side of the bars as she paced, more like floated back and forth. "Tell me, what is your name?"

She opened her mouth to answer but her memory was a blank. Panic seeped into her eyes as she quickly answered "I don't know!" She looked around incredulously, in hopes that the walls would give her the answer. The damage done to her body was no longer a concern now that she could not even remember her own name. That terrified her.

"You don't know?" Pronyma raised an eyebrow, caught between half belief and half scepticism as she watched the girl fall apart in front of her. Either she really was unaware or she was putting on a great show, the concern and internal strife evident on the girl's face.

"I really don't know!" the girl replied, looking up at her pleadingly.

"Hmmm" Pronyma observed her, she was scared. Her name wasn't a huge concern though, what really mattered is why she was trying to break into the Tower of Salvation.

"Fine, but do you at least remember why you were breaking into the Tower of Salvation? What I'd like to know even more is how you even reached it when it is clearly in a remote area of Tethe'alla?"

_Tower of Salvation?..._ Panic flashed across her face as she began putting some pieces together.

"Is this where I am? ! The Tower of Salvation?" she almost yelled, shocked. Pronyma was right in wondering how she even reached the place, it was impossible to get to and she had no idea how she even managed.

Pronyma crossed her arms and scrutinized her some more "Yes...you could say that. Do you really have no idea why you are here or how you got here?"

"None" the girl shook her head to emphasize her point. The slight movement caused her to hiss in pain and she felt a burning sensation course through her body from the wound, doubling over.

"Hmm, I suppose you really are hurt..." Pronyma mused. She usually wasn't one to give in so easily but her wound must have taken a toll on her and she appeared to be suffering from amnesia. Maybe after some rest she could properly concentrate on her 'lost memories' and they could finally get an answer to these strange questions. The sooner the better.

"Listen. I'll go discuss some matters with Lord Yggdrasill and try to seek medical help. Am I right to assume after some healing and rest, this little interrogation could go better and you might begin to remember?" she asked the surprised girl. Her tone wasn't warm in any way, strictly business, but she was still offering some help.

"Yes, please, I hope so..." she panted almost randomly, desperately wanting to convince her as she began to feel light headed again.

"Alright. I'll be back later" Pronyma agreed and left the room. Not a moment later, she felt herself drifting off and she passed out into the seemingly white abyss.


	2. Halfhuman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

It was happening again, murmuring voices, bright lights and a white blur...would this be her new wake up routine? Her left side still felt numb but much less painful. Squinting her eyes open she began to see those three forms again...except for the blue haired one, _Yuan?_ He wasn't there...another person took his place.

"This better work Pronyma, I feel like my time is being wasted again" the silky voice laced with annoyance spoke. How could this man be so cruel but look so...physically appealing? The way he sounded...you'd think he'd be trying to seduce you, win you over...yet it was never saying anything nice. Given, his appearance was too womanly, but it evoked innocence, something he didn't seem to have or value for that matter.

"Do not worry Lord Yggdrasill, I would never deliberately waste your time. But, there was really no way to properly interrogate her in these circumstances; she was otherwise compliant for an inferior being" Pronyma replied. She was such a strange woman...and all those markings, _what were they?_

"Hello?" her dry throat roughly called out, whoever she was...she didn't even know how to think of herself. A nameless being could not exist.

"You're too soft Pronyma, something tells me I could have gotten it out of her with a little persuasion" he smirked before locking his gaze onto her. Those sea green eyes were so cold...

"So, this is where things currently stand. I am Lord Yggdrasill, your leader and you will address me as so", the girl nodded, "we have the ability to heal you completely using mana, but instead we opted to use crude human methods that require an inconvenient healing time with discomforts. Once you answer our questions and if I deem them good answers, then I shall allow full healing and you can go. That should give you some incentive", he looked at her for some sort of agreement on her part.

"I just want to remember and return home as quickly as possible" the girl replied as she vigorously nodded. She was scared and honest, Yggdrasill gathered.

"Good, then we're on the same page." He turned his attention to the unknown third party member. "You can go now" he told what she assumed was the makeshift doctor and he obediently left without a sound.

"You may leave as well Pronyma" he added and the woman looked surprised at first but did not dare to protest. She also left the room a little reluctantly. When they were alone, she felt cornered, a chill running up her spine. She didn't want to face this man, but he did not pose as a threat at this exact moment. Wanting to get her attention off him, she observed the room again; white, cold, empty...

She slowly lifted herself off the bed and noticed she was changed into a plain white robe.

"We cleaned your wound, stitched it and covered it in bandages if that's what you were going to ask" Yggdrasill filled in. She again replied by nodding and subconsciously felt her left side with her hand, the pain was much better.

"Let us begin with what you do know. You are aware of your planet, Tethe'alla, correct?"

She nodded.

"Do you know where you are from?"

She shook her head, "No...I do have a vague idea of the layout of Tethe'alla, but I am not sure where I belong in that world...this world...We are still on Tethe'alla, right?" she dared to ask, wanting some answers of her own, not leaving out any possibilities at this point.

"You could say that..." he replied, mirroring Pronyma's words earlier. _What did they mean?_

"You know what Cruxis and the goddess Martel are?" he continued to ask.

"Cruxis are angels, I believe, serving the goddess who created our world" she answered.

"Good" he nodded a small smiling flashing for a second. He must be happy with the smooth progress, no wrong answers yet.

"I assume you know of the different races Martel bestowed upon this world..." he continued, not even a question.

"What?"

He raised an eyebrow in intrigue, she must have heard wrong.

"You know, Elves, Half-elves, Humans..." he filled in, figuring it would jolt her memory.

"Is that why you kept calling me human, because you aren't one? I don't really remember the other races, or much more beyond a few keywords..." she hesitantly replied.

"You are honestly unaware of the racial differences plaguing our...your world?" he asked incredulously, catching himself near the end. Maybe Pronyma was right; the girl seemed to have suffered total memory loss.

She shook her head in reply and her ignorant innocence unmistakeably shown through her eyes. His mouth was agape for a moment, uncertain how to progress. How do you deal with a complete... she really had no clue.

"Okay..." he clasped his hands together, formulating a plan. "I'm going to go through a brief explanation, maybe that's all you need" he explained and she did her expected nod.

"There are Humans, like yourself, Elves who are able to utilize mana and live for centuries, and Half-elves who, as you can guess, are a combination of the two being able to use magic as well and have a better longevity than humans. Elves keep to themselves, Humans are ravaging the world, and unfortunately, Half-elves are caught in between and despised for it." He looked at her to see if she comprehended. She had a surprising question instead.

"Why are they called Half-elves?"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked surprised. What kind of question was that?

"Well, if they truly are a combination of the two, why Half-elf? Why not Half-human?"

That was by far the strangest question he's had to face and he had no idea how to begin to answer it. Should he be angry or pity the stupid human?

"Well... as I said, Half-elves share some of the components only Elves could have which is very inhuman. Elves happen to be more tolerant of the Half-elves. They don't want anything to do with them, but they do not intentionally seek out to harm them. Humans, on the other hand, are terrified of what's different and absolutely hate Half-elves, not wanting to have anything to do with them. They go out of their way to imprison and murder them. Naturally they would not call their enemy something resembling them and I doubt Half-elves would want to be associated with the thing that hates them most."

She looked down at the palms of her upturned hands, _that was terrible..._ "Do humans really hate them that much?"

Her innocence was almost heart-warming, but Yggdrasill knew it was only temporary. Soon she'd remember and become one of them again, their enemy...

"Yes, they do" he factually replied.

"That's horrible...I feel so bad, I can't believe us humans are doing that. How can it even happen?" she began saying mostly to herself, shocked at human cruelty. Surely by her age of a young adult, she would be unfazed by such things...but ignorance is bliss and she is completely unaware of corruption, politics, and surprisingly races.

"Do not worry, too soon you'll learn not to care and hate again" he replied truthfully, but with no ill will towards her. For now, she knew nothing and didn't unreasonably hate. Just a stupid human...

"What are you?" she asked suddenly. He looked up from his musings, yet again surprised. Strangest person he'd encountered in a long time... but somehow, that question caused him to narrow his eyes and put on his defences, his mood darkened because he felt an attack coming. Anytime a human questioned his race, he knew it would end badly for him...

"I am above those" he merely replied. She noticed the change and threaded carefully.

"Then what are you?" He didn't answer but glared. She swallowed and decided on a different course.

"Would it be more fitting to ask, what were you?" His eyes widened slightly from shock. _How could she guess such a thing?_ This caused his glare to increase as he thought about it for a moment.

"Half-elf" he spat harshly but in a low voice before turning around to leave the room. She looked down, evidently made uncomfortable by all this information.

"I'm sorry" he heard her speak in the faintest of voices. It almost caused him to stop in his tracks but he continued to stalk on, furious by this entire exchange. What was she sorry about! ? How dare she show kindness towards his kind when she was probably a miserable human a few days ago! How could she even begin to act like she cared knowing that all humans hated half-elves and that she was probably one of them! It made his blood boil and it took everything in him not to hit the inferior being, the completely ignorant inferior being. So ignorant, she didn't even know what she was supposed to hate!


End file.
